Anything But You
by Kirei-ka
Summary: "Seperti namanya, dia adalah fajar bagiku. Cahaya yang mengusir gelap. Maka detik di mana dia pergi, aku tahu cahaya ku sudah padam." Cerita tentang yang ditinggalkan dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan. HunHan. Angst.


**Anything But You* **

**.**

**By Kirei-ka**

**.**

**Length: Oneshot**

**.**

**Genre: Angst**

**.**

**Casts: Oh Se Hun, Lu Han**

**.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy**

**.**

**Please listen to: Jin – Gone**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun's POV**

Aku menyukainya.

Terbangun di pagi hari dengan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi. Disambut senyuman hangat dari seorang malaikat berparas rupawan yang telah mencuri hatiku.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau memimpikanku?"

Malaikatku bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut, mata bambinya yang cantik mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku. Karena dia tahu aku selalu mengagumi matanya yang indah.

"Cepat mandi! Bukankah kita punya kencan hari ini? Aku punya seharian penuh untuk dihabiskan bersamamu."

Aku tertawa kecil. Malaikatku adalah pria cantik bertubuh mungil yang sangat menggemaskan—yang tetap terlihat menggemaskan meski sedang marah sekali pun.

Aku meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat tidurku—tempat tidur kami—, menatapku tanpa henti sampai aku menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"_Berhenti! Kau menyakitiku!"_

* * *

Lu Han.

Nama malaikat itu Lu Han. Lu untuk rusa dan Han untuk fajar. Nama yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik.

Seperti namanya, dia adalah fajar bagiku. Cahaya yang mengusir gelap.

"Kau minum kopi lagi? Aku selalu bilang untuk tidak meminum kopi di pagi hari, kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

Cangkir yang terisi penuh dengan cairan hitam di tanganku berhenti tepat di depan bibirku. Luhan selalu memarahiku saat aku ingin meminum segelas kopi di jam sarapan. Dia pikir itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Dia tidak akan mendengar berapa kalipun aku jelaskan kalau kopi di pagi hari sama sekali bukan hal yang membahayakan kesehatan.

Aku meletakkan cangkir kopiku dan mengambil gelas baru, mengisinya dengan susu yang kuambil dari kulkas dan meminumnya sebagai gantinya.

Luhan tersenyum.

Aku meletakan gelasku di meja makan dan mulai menikmati roti panggang yang kubuat sendiri. Sementara tepat di depanku ada Luhan yang sibuk memandangiku, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Berhenti memotong dan dengarkan aku!"_

* * *

"Huni-ya! Duduk di sini."

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan riang padaku, kemudian menepuk tanah berlapis rumput hijau yang kosong di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar, duduk di sampingnya seperti yang dia minta.

Kemudian? Tidak ada. Kami hanya duduk di sana.

Ini sebuah taman terbuka, setiap akhir pekan akan ada banyak orang yang berkumpul dengan keluarga atau pasangan mereka di tempat ini. Untuk berpiknik atau sekedar duduk menikmati angin dan suasana riang sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ seperti yang sering aku dan Luhan lakukan—dengan satu pasang _earphone_ untuk dipakai berdua.

Luhan sangat suka mengajakku datang ke taman ini, duduk di bawah pohon ini, dan memandangi anak-anak yang berlarian di sekitar kami.

Aku menyelipkan sepasang _earphone_ di telingaku, memutar lagu favorit Luhan dari ponselku dan mendengarkannya dalam diam sementara angin mengusap helaian rambutku dan membuatku ingin memejamkan mata.

"_Kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya saja padaku? Kupikir kau sendiri yang bilang sebuah hubungan harus didasari pada rasa saling percaya?"_

* * *

Luhan hampir selalu memintaku untuk menyewa sebuah sepeda dengan dua kursi—tandem—setiap kami datang ke taman. Kemudian kami berdua akan mengendarainya berkeliling taman yang lumayan luas itu. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kubilang hanya aku sendiri yang mengendarainya, karena nyatanya memang hanya aku sendiri yang mengayuh sepeda panjang itu terlepas dari fakta kalau sepeda itu punya dua pasang pedal.

"Kayuh lebih cepat~ Sehuni, sepertinya kau harus mengubah menu sarapanmu supaya tenagamu lebih banyak."

Aku mengayuh pedal lebih cepat. Aku tahu Luhan pasti sedang tertawa karena berhasil membuatku mengayuh sepeda ini sendirian. Aku tidak pernah keberatan, toh Luhan sama sekali tidak berat.

"Setelah ini kita ke kafe yang biasa, ya?"

Aku tersenyum. Luhan memperhatikanku, dia akan mengatakan itu jika dia pikir aku sudah kelelahan. Kami akan pergi ke kafe di dekat taman dan menikmati dua gelas bubble tea—kadang Luhan juga memesan _cake_.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Paman Lee, si pemilik tempat penyewaan sepeda bertanya ramah padaku ketika melihatku kembali. Pria paruh baya itu mengenalku dan Luhan karena kami sudah seperti langganan di tempatnya, terlebih lagi Luhan sangat suka bicara padanya—sebenarnya Luhan suka bicara dengan siapa saja.

"Ne."

Aku tersenyum padanya seraya meletakkan sepeda di barisan.

* * *

"Sehuni, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi menyewa beberapa DVD film? Kita bisa menontonnya sampai malam di rumah."

Luhan bertanya dengan antusias, dia telah mengabaikan satu cup bubble tea rasa taro miliknya yang kuletakkan di meja tepat di depannya. Luhan sangat suka menonton film, tapi jarang sekali pergi ke bioskop. Dia bilang kenapa harus pergi ke bioskop kalau dia bisa menontonnya berdua saja denganku di apartemen kami.

Luhan punya selera sendiri dalam memilih film. Dia orang yang penakut, sangat penakut, tapi dia sangat suka menonton film horror. Dia juga suka film berbau detektif, dan kalau sudah menonton yang begitu dia seolah tidak berkedip sama sekali—kadang juga berisik mencoba menebak ini-itu.

"Ah! Kita bisa beli popcorn instan dan memasaknya nanti. Kedengarannya lumayan, kan?"

Aku kembali tersenyum, di kepalaku aku sudah bisa membayangkan Luhan yang duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk semangkuk popcorn dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan jagung meletus itu. Dia memang begitu.

* * *

"Haha. Lucu sekali. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu bagaimana mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk langsung menikah?"

Luhan tertawa keras menatap adegan lucu atau mungkin seharusnya romantis dari film animasi yang entah kenapa sangat _booming_ di Korea sejak pertama dirilis, Frozen.

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan filmnya sebenarnya, tapi karena aku tahu Luhan suka tentu saja aku memasukkan film itu dalam setumpuk kaset yang kusewa. Pada akhirnya dari pada disebut menonton film aku lebih seperti sibuk menonton reaksi Luhan yang antusias menonton film.

"Huni-ya, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Luhan menoleh padaku dengan wajah polosnya, aku menatap wajah itu lama. Ada kerinduan yang seperti siap meledak di dalam diriku saat menatap wajahnya. Aku ingin menyentuh wajahnya, mengusapnya, merasakan keberadaannya, tapi….

Dia menghilang.

Seperti yang selalu terjadi.

Ketika tanganku menyentuh sosoknya yang tampak begitu nyata di hadapanku, dia akan menghilang tanpa bekas. Kembali menyadarkanku untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa dia hanya ilusi.

Sementara sosoknya yang asli tak mungkin lagi kutemui.

* * *

_Suara teriakan memenuhi mobilku, bercampur dengan suara ban yang berdecit memekakkan telinga. Aku mengenali teriakan itu sebagai suara Luhan dan... milikku._

_Kemudian aku merasa mobilku __dihantam dengan keras__._

_Telingaku berdengung. Kupikir aku mungkin sudah mati karena aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi._

_Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu, __mungkin saja hanya beberapa menit yang singkat, __tapi perlahan aku bisa merasakan sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku juga mendengar suara ramai di luar sana. Orang-orang berteriak. Dan suara kaca yang diketuk._

_Aku membuka mataku dengan susah payah, merasakan darah yang kental mengalir menutupi sebagian wajahku. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan leherku pun rasanya sangat sulit dan menyiksa. Tapi aku melakukannya, karena aku ingat Luhan ada bersamaku._

_Malaikat itu duduk di sampingku. Matanya terpejam rapat. Sebagian wajah cantiknya tertutup darah. Dia di sampingku. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun._

_Air mataku menetes begitu saja, meluncur dari mata kiriku. Aku melukai malaikatku._

"_Luhan..."_

* * *

_Seperti namanya, dia adalah fajar bagiku. Cahaya yang mengusir gelap._

_Maka detik di mana dia pergi, aku tahu cahayaku sudah padam._

**Fin**

A/N

*Anything But You (segalanya kecuali kamu) = diambil dari judul Korea 'Gone', 'Neoman Eobsda', yang artinya 'hanya kamu yang tidak ada'.

FF ini menceritakan tentang Sehun yang menjalani hidupnya seperti saat dia masih bersama Luhan. Semuanya sama kecuali satu, Luhan tidak ada di sampingnya.

Ada yang nebak kalo Luhan udah meninggal dari pertengahan cerita? Sebenernya udah gue kasih clue beberapa loh :3

1) Luhan ga pernah makan bareng Sehun, cuma ngeliatin kalo Sehun makan.

2) Sehun bilang dia biasa mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone sama Luhan kalo di taman, satu earphone buat berdua, tapi di atas Sehun make itu earphone sendiri.

3) Sehun ga pernah jawab setiap ucapan Luhan, karena dia sadar sebenernya Luhan itu cuma ilusinya.

Gue perkirakan readernim sekalian bakal bertanya-tanya sebenernya apa yang terjadi sama HunHan. Gue udah nyiapin prequel-nya, bakal dipost kalo banyak yg tertarik sama cerita ini XD

Anyway many many thanks buat semua yang udah review di 'Call Me Daddy'. Sorry beb, it's a ficlet, versi lebih pendek dari oneshot. So? Ga ada chapter selanjutnya. Gue pikir kalo gue bikin lanjutannya nanti malah mengurangi nilai FF itu sendiri XD

Daaann~ ding dong daeng~

Ternyata title track EXO yang sebenernya adalah 'Call Me Baby' (Okelah, mirip sih. Jujur gue sendiri kalo keasikan nyanyi CMD suka keselimpet bilang 'baby' bukannya 'daddy', mungkin karena gue cewek? :B)

Um... Menurut pendapat gue kok bagusan CMD-nya si Kelly dari pada CMB (mungkin faktor belum denger keseluruhannya?), ya walopun liriknya emang terlalu vulgar, tapi mari abaikan artinya &amp; dengerin dari segi musik :3

Juga, gue pikir CMB ini meskipun title track tapi kalah bagus sama judul-judul lain di album barunya EXO.

Favorit gue itu Hurt (Look at Me), Exodus (She's Dangerous), sama El Dorado. Lagu-lagu ini lebih tinggi nilai seninya di mata gue yang amatir ini #waks

Mereka punya nuansa yang beda, ga biasa, unik. Dengerinnya kaya lagi nonton film fantasi atau denger soundtrack film fantasi atau baca novel fantasi XD

Dan OMG suara falsetto Baekhyun/D.O (kaya'a mah Baekhyun) waktu meneriakan "You huuuurrt~ me"

TAPI!

Biar pun banyak yang bilang CMB kalah bagus sama lagu lain di album baru EXO, mereka juga bilang kalo CMB ini kaya Growl 2.0 alias versi upgrade dari Growl yang adalah tipe kesukaan pasar (mungkin karena easy listening/ ear-catching(?)) jadi kemungkinan CMB bakal meledak kaya Growl :B #didoakan

('-')a Dipikir-pikir emang lebih bagus jual yang selera pasar daripada yang unik sih. Karena ga semua orang suka yang unik, bisa jadi mereka malah mikir itu aneh :v

Kalo ibarat film fantasi mah, emang semua orang suka genre fantasi?

Mari kita sudahi saja ceramah ini sebelum semakin bertambah panjang (jangan-jangan lebih panjang dari pada FF-nya sendiri? XD) dan bikin sakit mata (-u-)

P.S: yang baca sampe akhir wajib komen :p #lagi


End file.
